


Practice

by soloboys



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Daddy Kylo Ren, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soloboys/pseuds/soloboys
Summary: “Don’t you want to have puppies, baby?” Kylo whispers in her ear, kissing softly as she nods in answer.  All girls love puppies.“Yes, Daddy.”“Then hold still.”





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fecundity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318679) by [kittysock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysock/pseuds/kittysock). 



> READ. THE. WARNINGS.
> 
> Inspired by kittysock's "fecundity."
> 
> Rey is pre-pubescent and dubiously consenting. Kylo's her dad. There's a dog involved. Nothing about this isn't fucked up.

“Think he likes watching us, baby.”

Kylo leans over his daughter’s body to point her attention to a dim corner of their bedroom. From his perch on an old chair, Knight is watching them with sharp, eager eyes, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. His panting breath is an even match with Kylo’s.

“Maybe he’s jealous,” Kylo teases, bending down to kiss Rey and take a deep, sweet inhale of her No-Tears tousled hair.

Rey grunts, her little body squirming under him. She’s always been a fidgeter. 

“Rey,” Kylo warns, his voice low and drawn out. 

“Sorry, Daddy.” Her heart doesn’t sound in it, but she quits her squirming and holds still on her hands and knees. Kylo’s hand spans the full expanse of her back, steadying him as he pushes another inch of his cock into her sweet, ripe little cunt. 

Well. Ripe’s not quite the word. Rey’s pussy is as smooth as the rest of her, so small and tight it had taken an hour of patient prepping just to get the head of his cock inside her. These things take practice.

“You know why we have to do this, babygirl.”

He curls down over her, swallowing her with his bulk. Kylo’s genes had given her a snap temper and those pretty eyes, but his height had apparently drowned in the pool. He doesn’t mind. 

“Gotta get you ready.”

Another inch, another soft whine from Rey, another roiling shiver up his spine. Kylo strokes up her flat little chest, thumbing over the pert pink nipple of one of her nothing-tits. It holds her in place as he moves, his cock slipping through the lube he’d generously applied. This will be easier when she can actually get wet, but it won’t be half as fun.

“Don’t you want to have puppies, baby?” Kylo whispers in her ear, kissing softly as she nods in answer. All girls love puppies.

“Yes, Daddy.” 

“Then hold still.”

Kylo sinks home, thrilled that she’s finally big enough to take him. He grinds his hips, lets her get used to the feel of him even as she whines and tries to scramble up the bed. 

“It’s too big, Daddy, I –”

“You know Knight’s even bigger than Daddy, Rey.”

Kylo’s not 100% sure that’s true, but it’s the principle of the thing that matters. He braces an arm across her chest, pulls her back against him. Her cunt shudders around him, all tight heat and stubborn whines from Rey. 

“Let Daddy finish or it’s going in the bad hole again.”

Rey sets her chin, mulish, plants her hands on the crumpled sheets. He never pushes her farther than she can take, but even his girl needs a reminder from time to time.

“Good girl.”

He gets a good grip on her bony hips and starts to fuck her slowly, drawing his cock out just so he can see the forced gape of her pretty cunt. 

“Gotta let Knight see what a good little bitch you are, Rey.”

Kylo’s dog perks up at his name, head tilting with interest. He’s too well-trained to trod over without an invitation, but he curls up and gives his hydrant-red dick a lazy lick.

“Showoff,” Kylo mutters.

“See, baby, you make his cock hard, just like Daddy’s.”

It’s Kylo who growls when he buries his cock back in Rey, thrilled all over again that she can take him balls deep. She’ll be ready so soon. 

“That’s my good girl, let Daddy stretch this little pussy out so you can take his knot.”

Rey’s hands curl into the sheets, gripping for purchase as he pulls her back onto his cock. 

“You want that big doggy dick to put all his puppies in your belly, right, babygirl?”

“Daddy,” Rey moans, her arms shaking as he snaps his hips. It’s not half as fast as Knight would take her. 

“You be a good girl for me, take it until Daddy’s finished, and I’ll make you feel good after.”

Rey nods, tight, determined. She always does him proud in the end. Kylo fucks her until the slap of their bodies is the loudest sound in the room, louder than Knight’s panting and Rey’s sharp cries and his own heaving grunts. Sweat drips from his forehead onto her bare back, running into the furrow of her spine. The bed groans with effort, and Kylo distantly reminds himself to start on plans for a proper breeding bench. 

“Good fucking girl, Rey, take it.”

Kylo’s almost bent in half, his forehead pressed to Rey’s neck and his cock buried as deep inside her little body as it can go as he comes. Kylo’s the only thing holding Rey up as he pumps into her but that’s fine, all she needs to do is let it happen. He rears back up and looks down to where they’re joined together, at the slick pink swell of her used cunt and the fat spread of his cock between her glistening lips. White stripes of his come ooze back around him, too much for even Rey’s trained-up body to hold. 

She collapses down onto the bed when he slides out of her, heedless of the mess. 

“That was good, baby.”

She can whine all she likes but Rey likes getting kissed. Kylo rolls her onto her back, kisses the apple-sweet of her mouth, lets his fingers trawl through the mess between her legs. His sweet girl all loaded up for him.

“You want Knight to clean you up?”

Rey’s eyes flash, grinning. She’s so pretty all flushed and worn out like this.

“Please, Daddy?”

“Open your legs, baby.”

The bruised peach of her cunt throbs under his fingers, white oozing from her slit as she wriggles to the edge of the bed. 

“That’s it, show him that creamy little cunt.”

Kylo scissors her lips open with two fingers, his chest full as another rope of come leaks out of her. His good little breeder.

“Knight,” he calls, smiling at the eager scramble of claws on the floor. Kylo kneels at the edge of the bed, a hand on either of Rey’s knees.

“Lick.”

Knight dives for her, lapping at everything he can get. Rey giggles, writhing against Kylo’s hands as he holds her legs open for Knight’s tongue. 

“Feel good, babygirl?”

“Good boy,” Rey moans, reaching down to scratch at Knight’s neck as his tongue dips inside her. Neither of them is a stranger to this. She rolls against him, trying to get her clit in his path.

“Let me help.”

Kylo wets his finger in his mouth and circles it over Rey’s clit, rubbing until her eyes roll back in her head and she shies away from Knight’s tongue. She’s done good. Kylo shoos Knight away with a quick command and pulls Rey onto his lap. She’s always soft and snuggly after getting fucked, some of her natural fight snuffed out of her temporarily. Kylo kisses her forehead and reaches down to give Knight a good scratch under his collar. His little family.

“You’re gonna be such a good mama, Rey.” 


End file.
